Jason King
Background/History Jason was born in the August of 1980. His father was a raging alcoholic while his mother had battered wife syndrome and was always making excuses for her husband, despite claiming to love her son dearly. When he was five, in the September of 1985, Jason made his first friend, Derek Lauzon. When he was eight, in the October of 1988, Jason met Nicole Giroux, and made fast friends with her. It wasn’t long before he introduced her to Derek, and the three became the best of friends, always sticking together. Nine years later, in the summer of 1997, Nicole started dating Derek, devastating Jason, who also had strong feelings for her. In the February of 1998, Jason begged Nicole to leave Derek for him, only for Nicole to reveal to him that she was pregnant with Derek’s child. Jason did not handle this well and warned Nicole that Derek would be a bad father, but Nicole didn’t believe him. Nicole then assured Jason that she really loved Derek and only ever saw Jason as a friend, upsetting Jason further. Over the next 12 days, Jason spiralled into a deep depression over the fact that Nicole was pregnant with Derek’s child, and Jason’s home life was also getting worse around the same time, his father really hitting the bottle hard. Unable to deal with the world around him any longer, Jason hanged himself on Valentine’s Day, 1998, shocking everyone around him. After offing himself, Jason rose from his dead body as a ghost, trapped on Earth, to his horror. For two weeks after his death, Jason was completely alone on the Other Side. Once those first two weeks were over, Jason encountered other ghosts, and learned from them that he wouldn’t be allowed to move on to the afterlife until he resolved whatever unfinished business he had left on Earth, to Jason’s confusion, who couldn’t figure out why he was still on Earth and what his unfinished business could be. Personality & Physical Appearance Jason has a very grunge-like appearance, appropriate to a teenager in the early 1990s. Like his musical idol Jim Morrison, his disposition is primarily solemn and weary. He has perpetual bags under his eyes, perhaps due to drug abuse. He has shaggy dark brown hair that looks almost black and deep brown eyes. Jason has a hatred for his father, born out of his negligent parenting and the verbal and physical abuse he constantly dealt him as a child in his drunken alcoholic rages. Jason can quickly become enraged when someone or something he cares about is threatened. Trivia * His favourite musical group was the Doors, his favourite musician being Jim Morrison. * He was not in LaSalle when Nicole gave birth to Victoria. Instead, he was in Stratford, Ontario, exploring the world. * He was an only child. * He got bullied frequently in Grade (Elementary) school, contributing to his dislike of people. * His favourite book is the Catcher in the Rye. He also enjoys Shakespeare immensely. * He loves reading and libraries. Category:Characters